1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional antenna device, an antenna device for base station that includes a dielectric substrate and a parasitic element has been known. In the dielectric substrate, a grounding conductor plate provided with a slot is formed on one surface and a strip conductor is formed on the other surface. The parasitic element is provided so as to face the grounding conductor plate (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-359517, for instance).
FIG. 15 is a plan view illustrating a configuration of the parasitic element 400 in the antenna device for base station that is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-359517. Slits 401 are provided on periphery of the quadrangular parasitic element 400 in the antenna device for base station and wide-band characteristics for the antenna device for base station is thereby attained.